


The Sun God

by ItJustKindOfHappened17



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Nurse - Freeform, Sun God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItJustKindOfHappened17/pseuds/ItJustKindOfHappened17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Male nurse Bevwardo gets attacked after a late-night shift by people he thought he could trust....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun God

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Bevwardo... you know who you are. Just a drabble I had to complete for my short story piece in creative writing. NO OTHERS, I repeat, NONE OF MY OTHER FANFICS WILL BE LIKE THIS. I have fan fiction prepared for the One Direction Fandom. More importantly, Larry Stylinson.... so yeah.

Creative Writing  
Story Stations

Bevwardo was on his way to his car after a late night shift at the hospital. He was feeling extremely tired but he guesses that’s because being a male nurse, or any nurse  
at all really, working in the emergency room can really ‘drain the life’ out of someone. His left leg was really killing him from working around his crutches all tonight. Man, having  
only one leg was tough, especially since the hospital had no more wheelchairs available for him to use.  
“Are you kidding me?” he wondered aloud, “today of all days I drop my keys, of course.”  
Leaning on his hurting leg that was still intact, he bent forwards to try and pick them up. Using all his energy, he straightened up, silently thanking the warm breeze that was  
combating the Texan heat. Although, he wasn’t silent for too long because something knocked him into the metal of his cars side, causing him to let out a giant ‘oomph!’ His  
crutch had fallen in the process and before he could even think of struggling to turn around, hands were restricting his arms and a funny smelling cloth was pressed under his  
nose.  
When Bevwardo woke up, he was in a dark room, his hands and feet bound by what felt to be ropes. His head hung heavy and he could see that his nursing uniform had  
been rumpled and shredded, hanging off him in bloodstained tatters. Blinking away sleep from his irises, he glances around and what he sees surprises his muddled and confused  
brain. His friends are sitting there, in the corner of the damp, dark room, scissors and scalpels in their hands and grinning manically up at him. He squints his lids for better focus  
and realizes the only light in the room is coming from their golden, lit up, shining, yellow eyes. He can’t seem to form words so he doesn’t try, and instead looks over to the door  
that’s slowly opening. If he thought his friend’s eyes were shining, they’re nothing compared to the absolutely blinding blaze striding through the door. Yes, striding. A walking  
sun titan it appears, getting closer and closer to him until he’s right in front of Bevwardo’s chair. Squeezing his eyes shut, he feels his body, mind, and spirit being engulfed into  
endless amounts of heat. He and the Sun God are now one and you’d better believe they looked hot. (haha)  
Meanwhile… His friends wake up; the brainwashed light is gone from their orbs and all of them appear to be oka—“Hey guys? Why are we in my basement..?”

The End. :)


End file.
